The Story of My Life
by Katy random
Summary: Imagine your the lonely shy girl who doesn't have the best past with friendships. Then a new family moves in and you fall for the son and the daughter becomes the new bully. This is the life of Nina Martin, most importantly this is the story of my life
1. The Last of School and The Move In!

**(OF = Outfit) This is all from **

**Nina's OF:** **.com/ninas_outfit/set?id=48962606**

**Fabian's OF:** **.com/fabians_outfit/set?id=48964334**

**Joy's OF:** **.com/joys_outfit/set?id=48963679**

**Amber's OF:** **.com/ambers_outfit/set?id=48965064**

**Patricia's OF:** **.com/patricias_outfit/set?id=48966580**

**Hey guys this is my new story! I really love this story I hope you do to! I started crying whenever I was thinking about my chapters because this story is about how I was bullied and the bully was my crushes sister, but in this story they will actually date. This happened when I was little so I am going to add on to some of the TERRIBLE things she did to me. Here is the cast list**

**Joy Rutter (Fabian's sister) – Annie P (I'm not going to say her last name just the letter.)**

**Fabian Rutter- Raymond P (the handsome brother of the devil)**

**Nina Martin- Katy Random (ME!)**

**Amber Millington- Natalie S (MY BFF)**

**Patricia Williamson- Taylor B**

**Mick Martin- Jack R (my little brother I'm not saying my real last name) **

**Hughes Martin – Hughes R (My older brother)**

**Pete Rutter (Fabian's dad) - Pete P**

**Beth Rutter (Fabian's mom) – Beth P**

**Jason Martin- Jason R (My daddy)**

**Mattie Martin- Mattie R (My mom)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please?**

**The last day of School Nina's POV**

I walked out of the school hoping to see my older brother, Hughes there to pick me up but he was nowhere to be seen so I got on the bus and sat alone. My brother was too selfish to pick up her younger sister and brother on the last day of school! He is such a big fat JERK! Once I got to my bus stop I walked of the bus and started to walk home.

"I'll race you home!" I heard my twin brother Mick yelled before he rammed me down into the bushes.

I started to get up when a strong firm hand pulled me up to my feet surprising me. "Are you okay?" a guy with a deep voice asked it was a guy with, dark chocolate brown-bronze hair, he had dazzling forest green eyes that were the color of fresh, lush summer grass, he just stared into my eyes as I was mesmerized by his clean-cut face. He had multiple areas of freckles that were in just the perfect spots. He looked at me like I was the bigger burger in the world; I think he even started to drool jk.

I giggled then replied "Yeah my dumbass of a brother didn't pick me like he said he would. It doesn't surprise me he is not a very good brother, same with my little brother the one who pushed me into the bush."

"Yeah," he chuckled and continued "I'm Fabian Rutter; I'm the new neighbor I just got here about an hour ago." He said as he pointed to the house that was sold about two weeks ago. It was a large, traditional house. My mom was talking to his parents in the front.

"Oh, ok well it's nice to have new neighbors. I see my mom talking to your parents." I told him as we walked down the hill.

"So you play the violin?" he said as he grabbed my case from me.

"Yeah, I have for 6 years; I also play the piano, guitar and bass."I told him as I took back my violin causing him to chuckle.

"Cool, I play the drums, piano, guitar and bass," He said as he named the instruments. "Maybe I can play you a song sometime."

"Oh that would really awesome, I have to go. I will see you around sometime." I responded as he grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Can't I have your name?" He asked me sweetly.

"Nina, Nina Martin." I replied as I quickly pulled away and ran home. He is really sweet and cute but he said goodbye to me like he would die if I left him. Once I got down the hill I saw Mick trying to get the garage door open. I laughed and walked up to him.

"Hey Mick! Thanks for embarrassing me back there!" I yelled as I opened the garage door and him upside the head.

"Oh, sorry sis, I'm just trying to have some fun, I mean it's the last day of school."He said as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked inside with me.

I rolled my eyes and interrogated"Hey did you see the new neighbors?"

"What new neighbors?" He responded as he looked the wrong window to see nothing. I pointed to the large moving truck in the Rutter's driveway. Mom was talking to the Rutters while Fabian was sitting on the front porch. Unfortunately, he saw us and his face light up with happiness. My eyes widen and I ducked down under the frame of the window.

"Someone has a crush on you!" Mick teased as I started to bite my nail down to numbs.

"No way, Fabian and I are just friends. There is no way someone like him could like a girl like me." I explained as I gestured to myself and him.

"Well if so his is missing out majorly because you are amazing," He claimed as he kissed my check and got up "Well I'm going to go meet our new neighbors."

I sighed and got up to see Fabian looking down ashamed. Then I went to find my ass hole of a brother.

"Hughes, why didn't you pick up Mick and I today after school like you were told?" I yelled at him

"Well For one I didn't want to, two I had football practice and lastly I don't want to get seen with my loser brother and sister." He proudly said.

"You're an asshole, and dumbass." I shouted.

"No one talked to me like that especially you loser." He yelled as he raised his hand to hit me. Luckily my father came in and yelled at Hughes and gave him the speech about how terrible it is to hit a girl. I walked outside, put my hands in my palms and took a deep breath trying to not cry.

"Hey your Nina right?" a high-pitched voice said. I looked up to see a girl with the same bronze-chocolate brown hair as Fabian but she didn't have the same dazzling forest green eyes that shoke eye to my core. Her eyes were a like lake blue like mine but in my opinion my eyes were way prettier than hers.

"Um- hi I'm guessing your Fabian's sister." I inferred as she sat down and vigorously nodded her head.

"Yup, I'm Joy and we're from Des Moines Iowa." She said proudly.

"Oh that's really cool I'm from here, I'm Nina and I just turned 17." I told her.

"Oh that is really cool; Fabian turned 17 about a month ago so you will be in the same grade." She explained.

Then we noticed Fabian staring to walk over once he got here he joked "So Nina I guess you meet my baby sister."

"Yeah we we're just talking about actually." Joy chirped happily.

"Oh, well this is getting really awkward. Um I better get going; I have to go practice my violin." I said as a excuse but once again Fabian grabbed me before I got away but his time he pulled me close so I looked into his grasses green eyes. "Why do you always get away from me so fast?" He questioned like he was more confused than me in communication arts.

I knew this reason. I had a crush on this boy I just meet. He is the sweetest, kindest, most handsome guy I have ever seen. He wasn't a jerk or asshole like most guys at my school. I have grown up with assholes my entire life. I have always been bullied so I always have assholes or bitches in my life. My parents say there are just jealous of my looks. I'm actually really pretty in my opinion. It's really weird to have someone in my life that is really sweet and cares about me.

"I-I don't know but I really should get going." I replied to him.

"Wait! Here's my number." Joy aid as she grabbed my hand and wrote down this:

816-846-9903

Xoxo Joy

I smiled as Fabian also grabbed my hand and wrote…

816-837-6504

Fabian (Fabes)

"Oh ok, thanks but I really have to go." I said as I ran inside and side down the side of my door.


	2. A Day of Fun and Drama!

**Nina's OF:** **http:/ www. Poly vore. com/ni nas_outfit/set?id=4944 7185 (Take out the spaces)**

**Hey guys thank you so much from that last chapter reviews, But I didn't get that many. :( I don't want this to fail as a story so please review if not sadly I am not going to continue. Please Review all three of my stories! I don't own House of Anubis I only owns the story line. **

**2 days later Nina's POV**

I started to practice my guitar when I got a text from someone. I gently put down my guitar which was my mother's when she was little and looked at the text it was from Fabian saying…

"Hey Nibs, I was wondering if you could show me around town today. I don't know anything about liberty so I need some help. "

I smiled then replied "Yea totally, I will meet you outside in 30 minutes :D"

I got dressed, did my make and hair and then ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of cinnamon toast that my mom made the family before she went to work. Then I wrote a note to my family telling them where I was going and who I was with. Then I walked outside to see Fabian sitting a white jeep. I smiled as I walked up to the jeep.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Fabian asked concerning.

"I will if you let me drive." I claimed but before he could say no I continued "You did say that you didn't know Liberty that well and I'm not going to be Ms. Directions all day."

He sighed and climbed into the passenger seat as I got in the car. I giggled as we drove out the neighborhood.

"So where to first?" I questioned as we stopped at a stop light.

"What are the most popular summer hang out spots?" He continued.

"Oh well that is easy! We have and water and amusement park called Worlds of Fun and Oceans of fun. Then we have our own neighborhood pool which everyone loves. Then we have the ice cream places like Lemon tree and Baskin robins. Lastly a lot of people at my school love my parent's pizza restaurant The Dish." I claimed

"That's awesome that you own a restaurant we will go there today but first lets got the amusement park and water park!" He exclaimed. I nodded and then turned onto the highway.

"So how do you like it here so far?" I suggested trying to make conversation.

"It's a lot different than Iowa but I love here more than the country side of Iowa." He said with his slight country accent that is very similar to mine.

"Yea I have gone to Iowa multiple times and I think Missouri is way better that Iowa." I bragged as we continued to drive.

"Oh really does Missouri have… Um." He stuttered "Yeah Missouri is better than Iowa."

"I told you so!" I yelled as we turned into World of Fun and parked.

We walked to the ticket booth and I declared "Here I'll pay this time." But before I got up there Fabina pull me back.

"I'm the gentlemen so I pay for the tickets." He claimed as he paid and we walked in.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that." I giggled as he put his arm around me.

"So where to first?" He asked as I grabbed map.

"Well let's start at the Mamba."I said as I pointed to the huge rollercoaster and ran towards the machine.

Once we finished riding the Mamba we went to the patriot then the timber wolf and bomber rang and to all the roller coasters in the park. After our montage of rides we stopped for lunch.

"I'm paying for this one" I snapped as we ordered our food. He simply nodded then helped me take the food to our table.

Whenever we got there I handed him his hamburger and fries then sat down. I started to eat my pasta when Fabian said "Nina, thanks for today I really enjoyed spending time with you." As he grabbed my hand.

"Look I know your new here and you want to get a image but if you want get a good image don't get caught hanging out with me." I claimed as pulled away and ran away.

"Nina wait, I don't want an image I want you!" He yelled as I ran away.

I turned the corner right before you go to the octopus. I hide behind a wall as I saw Fabian run past me he looked really upset about it. Maybe he will be the first person in this town that actually will care about me. I walked out of my hiding place. I saw Fabian look around, run his fingers through his hair and sit down on a bench with his face I his palms. I felt bad but I don't want him to be miserable in school because he hangs out with ugly, nerdy, Nina. But if you really care about him then you dint want him to be miserable without the one thing he wants you. So I started to walk toward him sitting on the bench.

"Nina! Don't do that to me. That scared to living daylights out of me!" he yelled as he hugged me tightly and I snuggled my head into his chest.

**I hope you like it PLEASE REIVEIW IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH I WILL HAVE TO QUIT THIS STORY! Review, favorite follow.**

**-Katy random.**


	3. Good Old Brother Sister Moments Not!

**Hey guys! I'm of school so I can update more but I also have chores to do. I really hope you like this chapter and I wish that you will tell your friends about this story! I will not update this until I get 9 reviews! I know that is a lot but I know you can do it! Also I want to thank Fashionlyobsessed for my shout out! I fucking love ya! Disclaimer I don't own this story! **

**Fabian's POV**

I don't understand why Nina would say those things! I really do like her a lot! What am I saying I love her! She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. The way her dirty blond hair moves in front of her face when she smiles kills me to think that she isn't mine. When she looks me in the eyes with those Caribbean Sea blue eyes makes my heart melt. Once I got to the bottom of the she was already gone. Shit I just like the girl that may be the girl that will help me become a normal guy, every time I'm around her I-I don't know I become 'stutter rutter" as my friend called me in middle school. She is the most… wond-er-ful person ever I can barely control myself around her. "Nina wait! I don't want an image I want you!"I sat down on the bench next, ran my fingers through my thick brown hair as I sat o the bench next to me. It was too late for Nina and me to be together. I don't know how to put this felling into thoughts or words. Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder by dainty little fingers I looked up to see those Caribbean Sea blue eyes.

"Nina! Don't ever do that to me! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I yelled as I hugged her tightly and she snuggled into my chest."Now let's get home I think have had enough drama for one day." she giggled at my comment as she nodded.

We walked back to our area and gathered our things, then started walking toward the exit to the park when we saw someone I didn't want to see right now. My drama Queen of a sister Joy Marie Rutter with a girl about her age she had reddish brown burn hair and hazel eyes like Joy she have about 3 pounds of make-up on her face unlike Joy who had about 5 pounds of make-up, I wish they were more like Nina who had very very little make-up on her face and she is perfect.

"Hey Joy what are you doing here?" I asked nervously knowing that she will embarrass me.

"Fabes, I'm just here with Patricia she lives up the street she is my new BFF!" She chirped happily then she saw Nina with my hand around Nina's waist and her smile slid off her face I turning into a frown. She grabbed free arm "Will you excuse us for a minute?" Joy asked as she dragged me away as Patricia awkwardly smiled at Nina.

"Why are with that loser? You should hang out with Patricia and me!" she whisper-shouted at me frustrated.

I rolled my eyes and said "Nina is my girlfriend okay! Get over it I really like her!"I started to walked away "Also Joy you have been here for 3 days you don't know anything about her so shut up!"I continued to walk when she pulled me back.

"You don't talk to me like that! I'm Joy Rutter you are my geeky brother so you listen to me I don't listen to her so you need to break up with her and go back to being my Fabian Rutter the boy who LISTENS to me!" She yelled as she started to calm down.

"Fuck you Joy fuck you! I love her and there is nothing you can do about it! You're just a selfish Bitch that thinks that she can get wants and can control whoever she wants. Also if you tell mom and or dad I will tell them about your little planned parenthood incident." I firmly snapped as I walked back to Nina and kissed her and the best part is that she kissed back and deepened the kiss.

Once we got to the car I explained to Nina want had happen between me and joy. She smiled and said "I'm glad you said we were boy friend and girlfriend, because I really like you and Joy shouldn't control you life I mean you're the older sibling, if I said those things to my older brother would get beaten literally."

"Well, why would he hurt such a beautiful face?" I questioned as Nina blushed a deep scarlet red."Hey do you know that girl Joy was with?"

**Nina's POV**

"Well, why would he hurt such a beautiful face?" He asked causing me to blush "Hey do you know that girl that Joy was with?"

I rolled my eyes, "That was Patricia Williamson she is the biggest bad ass girl you have ever met all the guys want her but she is taken by my cousin Eddie Sweet her is the best but he 'loves' that bitch. I hate her she bullies me like there no tomorrow." I explained to him.

"Well whenever we go bad to school I will make sure no one will touch you." He claimed as he kissed the top of my head." Hey so are we now Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

I thought for as moment then nodded and kissed him passionately. Then he smiled like he just won the lottery he really does care about me and I care so much about him. "I'm now actually excited for school." I chirped as put my head on his shoulder as her chuckled.

Once we got home he walked me up to my door kissed me and then left. I walked in and smiled "Someone has a new boyfriend and it is the next door neighbor's son!" My mother chirped causing me to jump and hit my head.

**Do you like it? I hope you do, I was really fun to write Fabian and Joy's fight! The funny thing is today I watch Mean girls! I hope you review and remember I need 9 reviews until I update! I love ya **

**-Katy Random**


	4. Nina Martin to the Rescue!

**Nina's Outfit:** ** ninas_outfit/set?id=50492862**

**Fabian's Outfit:** ** fabians_outfit/set?id=50618331**

**Joy's Outfit:** ** joys_outfit/set?id=50590538**

**Amber's Outfit:** ** ambers_outfit/set?id=50586689**

**Patricia's Outfit:** ** patricias_outfit/set?id=50587357**

**(Put polyvore in front of these links)**

**Hey Guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately I have been really busy! I am leaving for New York on the 16****th**** of June so I won't be able to update.:( I will trying to maybe do some on the plane ride there but no promises! Please review and leave at least 3 ideas in the reviews or else no update!**

**Nina's POV**

I walked in and smiled "Someone has a new boyfriend and it is the next door neighbor's son!" My mother chirped causing me to jump and hit my head. "Oh, Gizzy are you ok? I'm sorry!" she apologized as she helped me up.

"Its fine mom, I'm okay and yes I got a boyfriend I just hope his sister doesn't get in the way of it." I explained.

"YEA wait why in the world would his sister get in the way of your relationship with Fabian it's not like she has a crush on him. If she does that is SUPER odd maybe it's the modern kids dating their siblings." She babbled.

"No she just thinks I'm a loser and not good effort for Fabian." I claimed as a tear fell down my face.

She came up and hugged me tightly and moved my hair out of my face "You are perfect for him, if she can't understand your feelings for each other then she is the loser!"

"Thanks mom, I have to practice violin before it get too late."

She nodded and kissed the top of my head before I walked up the stairs and into my room.

Once I sat on my bed and got comfortable my phone rang…. It was joy. (Joy is _italic_ Nina is **bold**)

**Hey Joy!**

_Listen and listen well! You and Fabian are going to break up or I will make your life a living hell. You have no idea how scary I can be. Fabian will date one of my friends that I approve of and you go back to being Loser Nina Martin._

**Joy I know you don't like me but Fabian loves me and he will not give up on me until we are happily together without you.**

_Nina he is just in his new town faze whenever he comes to town her falls 'in love' with the first girl he sees that girls is usually a cheerleader or dancer but no he had to see you! So just break up with him before he breaks your heart._

**I know that isn't true because I wasn't the first her saw. Amber Millington the girl was the first girl her saw she was the first one off the bus. She always is she is really nice but get made fun of like me.**

Then I hung up I didn't want to break down crying on the phone. I can't stand drama! It makes my life every girl's nightmare. I get slushied at school, I get jammed into lockers. I know if I break up with Fabian that will stay the same but if I don't it will get worst or better and I can't take that chance but I want too. Once I started to calm down my phone rang once again this time I was happily with the caller it was Fabian (Fabian is _italics_ Nina is **bold**)

**Hey Fabes**

_Hey Neens are you okay you sound like you have been crying?_

**I'm fine Fabes I just got an unpleasing call from your sister.**

_What did she do this time?_

**Um, she was talking about if we don't break up then she will make my life a living hell.**

_Oh god! Don't worry Nina I will protect you no matter what happens. Please telling me you aren't going to break up with me!_

**NO never I would never break up with you, it just I can't stand drama and she is the one to create it!**

_Yea I understand I see you tomorrow it is time for dinner. I love you Neens_

**Yea same I love you too bye.**

**1 week later Nina's POV**

I walked outside to see Joy and Patricia in her front gossiping about Amber who was sitting on her front pouch filming the cars drive past. I walked up the hill then up to her, "Whatcha doing Amber?"

"Oh hi Nina I'm just getting some clips for my new short film. I am almost done, and then I can go lock myself back into my room where I can't be tormented by Joy and Patricia."

Just then I got an idea a way to save Amber from Joy and to piss Joy off. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and texted Fabian "Hey Fabes, can Amber come to the Dish with us today? PleAsE? I love you!"

I sat next to Amber and looked at the angle she was filming at. "Amber maybe if you turn your camera 15 degree to the left you would get a better shot of the cars."

She looked at me like I lost my marbles then turned her camera. Her jar dropped "Thanks Nina! I have one question for you though, Why are you being so nice to me, aren't you suppose to be with Fabian or something?"

Just before I could answer my phone rang. It was Fabian texting me "Yea that is totally fine, she does look like she needs some friends and who is better than you and me! I love you too c u in a minute."

I smiled "I'm being nice to you because we are both at the bottom of the food chain and I know what you go through so we are going not give in to Joy and her play toys. Fabian and I are going to The Dish for lunch and to hang out so would like to come?"

"Oh no I would want to intrude-"

"Amber, you wouldn't be intruding at all so will you please come!" I begged

She sighed "Alright I'll come only because I'm super hungry and I love pizza."

"Awesome, let's go down to get Fabian and then we will leave."

"Ok let me just get me purse!" She said as she ran inside then walked with me to go get Fabian. I ran up to the door with a huge grin on my face, Mr. Rutter answered the door and got Fabian once he realized it was me.

"Hey Neens, Are we ready to go?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yup Fabian this is Amber. Amber this is Fabian." I introduced

"It's really nice to meet you and thanks for inviting me to come with you guys." She said.

"Oh no, its fine, we are happy to have you. And I know how hard it can be with Joy." Fabian explained as Amber nodded and started to laugh causing all three of us to just break down laughing.

"Why are we even laughing?" I giggled.

"I have no idea but its fun to have someone to laugh and have fun with." Amber said as we climbed into the car.

"That is why I wanted you to come with us you seemed so miserable." I said as we drove away, out of the corner of my eye I saw joy glaring at us.

"Amber have you ever been to The Dish?" Fabian asked as we calmed down from our laughing attack.

"No, there are too many people from school but I have always wanted to go." She answered.

Once we got to the dish Amber and I walked in while Fabian parked the car.

"Hey prince!" I yelled as I ran up to the strong, African American man.

"Nina, how have you been?" He asked in his deep African voice as he picked me up and spun me around. "So your mom told that you got a Boyfriend? Is he a gentlemen or do I have to punch the decency into him?" this caused me to giggle.

"No prince he is a really good guy and this is my new friend Amber." I giggled as Fabian walked in.

"Well Amber it's really nice to meet you!" He said as he hugged Amber tightly.

"Neens!" Fabian yelled as he walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"So this is Fabian, if you hurt my little girl you are going down." He explained to Fabian.

"Prince I would never hurt Nina, she is amazing and I love her." He said causing Amber to awe…..

"Prince Can you make us a pizza?" I asked "Guys what type of Pizza do you like?"

"Pepperoni!" Both Amber and Fabian yelled at the same time causing me to laugh.

"Ok so a medium Pepperoni pizza?" Prince asked as we all nodded and sat down.

Once our pizza came we were starving we ate and talked for walk seemed like forever but was only about an hour or 2. I left prince a tip then we left. Fabian dropped Amber off at her house then we went to my house to drop me off. It was about 4 so I went up to my room to write my stories.

**Hey guys I know it was probably terrible but I was in a rush it is like 12:00 where I am. Remember I need 2 idea and 7 reviews before I update! PLEASE review!**

**-Katy Random**


	5. ANPlease read for the sake of the story

**Hey guys! This is just n Author's Note but I really want you to read it because if this doesn't change soon I will have to stop this story. Ok, so I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter and that makes me feel like it was terrible and that you all hated it, so I get depressed and feeling terrible about myself. I can take the constructive criticism so leave me thank and idea because that can always help me and it shows me you care about the story. So if you don't review this I am going to delete the story and no one can adopt it because this really is the story of my life with a little bit of changes like how I really have a crush on my bully's brother I really am good at play different instruments and Amber is exactly like my friend so if I don't get anyone more reviews sadly this story will come to a fast end. Also whenever I don't get a lot of reviews I get MAJOR writers block so I get insecure about my newest chapter.:'( SO please help me and review I really want to continue this story but it isn't worth the pain of the depression and sadness.**

**Special thanks to karaliza76 and SabunaSweetiexox. I love ya so much for reviewing and making me feel really good. :) **

**-Katy Random **


	6. The End of Summer Talent Show!

**Thank you all so much for all your comments! I was really surprised that you all cared about my story, considering that this is the story of my life. Special thanks to HungerGamesgal1234, HopeSibunaFabinaForever, bd, karaliza76, Fashionly obsessed, and SabunaSweetiexox! Thank you all I will not give up because of you! Now let's get on with the story! I don't own House of Anubis!**

**2 months later at the end of summer talent show Nina's POV**

It has been 2 months sense Fabian and I got together and Amber are now freaking best friends. For our 2 month anniversary Fabian got me a Heart necklace with our initials in it on the back there is a picture of Fabian sitting on the bench in front of the dish that amber took. My mom and dad away hold an end of summer talent show and have the employees pick a winner. Amber got me to sign up after we were talking about how Fabian signed up. I am now sitting in the front row waiting for my turn. Fabian is up next and he is really nervous.

**Hey Neens wish me luck I love you**!

Good luck Fabes! I love you too!

Then my dad came on stage "Welcome to the End of Summer Talent Show! Our first performer is Fabian Rutter singing Strom warning!" Then he walked off stage as the teens applauded.

Fabian walked on stage and looked at me nervously I blew him a kiss causing him to perk up like her was my puppy and I pulled out a dog treat. Then started to play and sing…

**She rolled in from the west  
In a summer sun dress  
Hotter than the heat in July  
With her windblown hair  
It just wasn't fair  
The way she was blowin' my mind  
Have you ever noticed  
Every hurricane gets its name from a girl like this  
She's a cat. five kind  
Keeps you up at night  
Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss**

She's a beautiful mess  
The kind you love to love  
But what happens next  
I got a feeling when the sun comes up

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
Little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system  
Locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning

Ain't it funny how it feels  
When you're burning your wheels  
Somewhere between goin' and gone  
You get so lost that you can't turn it off  
You give in and you just turn it on  
She's a heart full of rain

Red lips like a flame  
She's the girl from your favorite song  
What a beautiful mess  
One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick  
The kind of flood you'll never forget

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
Little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system  
Locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
Ooo, Yeah

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
Little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system  
Locked in on love!  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
Little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system  
Locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
Or a storm warning

Once the song ended everyone in the restaurant stood on their feet clapping, whistling, screaming I ran up on the small stage and kissed Fabian. After we pulled apart he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. His buddies and whistled and screamed as we kissed. I walked of the stage and back stage so I could get changed into my dress. I grabbed my mother's guitar and waited backstage fro my Dad to introduce me.

"And now our second singer of the night my daughter singing Sparks fly" I walked on stage looked at Fabian and nodded then I started my song …

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar**

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
[ From: . ]  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

I finished and was breathless I have never sung that amazing ever in my life! I barely all 200 teenagers applauding like crazy screaming and whistling. I blew a kiss to the Audience and walked on stage and hugged my dad. "You were amazing giz!"

"Thanks Daddy!"

He kissed my forehead and walked on stage to intro the next singer. I walked outside of the stage and outside the room where everyone was I changed out of my dress and walked out of the bathroom to see Fabian with flowers.

"You weren't trying to peek at me changing were you?" I teased

"WHAT no never I was just waiting for you."He yelled before he started to stutter and rub the back of his neck.

"Fabes I was just kidding I know you weren't peeking." I confirmed

He sighed "Don't do that to me! You know I become stutter-Rutter!"

I laughed and kissed him "All better?" He nodded and kissed me again.

"I love you Fabian Rutter." I told him as we broke apart.

"I love you Nina Martin." He answered as he picked me up.

**Do you like it? I hope you do I will update soon this is for all the reviews I got so keep it up! Love ya!**

**-Katy Random!**


	7. Joy Srikes again

**OMG I feel so bad that I haven't been able to update but I'm in New York on vacation, also I just learned that my computer has a really bad virus I can still use m laptop but it does turn off and give me some major trouble. Also my Cousin and I have been writing a One Direction Fanfic on tumblr. My account name is Katy random (There may or may not be a space) Check it out if you love 1D.**

**Nina's POV**

I pulled away from our kiss and Fabian pulled me close and hugged me tightly."These are for you, that song you sung where amazing."

He handed me the flowers that were in his hand "Thanks fabe, we better get back. My mom is probably wondering where I am." I giggled as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closed as we walked back to our seats. Amber walked up to me and Fabian.

"OMG you were amazing Neens, love that song. Fabes, that was so sweet to think of Neens." She squealed as she hugged us.

"Thanks Ambs, you're the best how come you didn't do a song?" I asked her as I pulled away from her hug.

"I was going to but I realized that I can't sing, so yea. I'm going to get back to my seat." She chirped as she skipped back to her seat. She has gotten a lot happier in the last 2 months. People have so much nicer to her. I haven't gotten made fun of or embarrassed in about two months. My life is finally getting better I have an amazing boy friend and best friend. Fabian and I sat down and he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. I remembered that I had to go see my mom. I untangled myself from Fabian "I got to go see my mom I'll be right back."

He nodded and I walked over to my mom and dad. "Oh, sweet heart you we're amazing! My mom said as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you liked it!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from our hug. My dad walked up and hugged me tightly. I giggled and kissed his cheek quickly, and then we pulled apart.

"Gizzy that was an amazing song and perfect for you and Fabian." He claimed.

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you enjoyed it and it was for Fabian," I smiled "Speaking of Fabian I better get back to him and Amber before he gets worried." They nodded and I made my way across the restaurant. I got to my seat to find Amber sitting there watching the show but no Fabian I walked out of the room to find Joy, Patricia, Fabian and a girl with dark brown eyes and hair I think her name was Mara talking to him.

"NO JOY! I'm not going to break up with Nina! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm going to let you ruin it like all the other times." He yelled.

"Those girl were and are terrible for you! It's not like Nina is different than any of the other girls." She claimed.

"Joy they were only terrible because you didn't like them. Nina is different she is sweet, kind, and beautiful on the inside and out. I love her and she will be with me forever." He exclaimed.

"Oh, come on we all know that will never happen. You don't belong with her you belong with Mara here." She said pointing to the brown haired girl.

"What No! I don't like Mara I love Nina!"

"Well, Mara is your new girlfriend and you need to break up with Nina or else." Then Mara came up and kissed Fabian. He tried to push her away but Mara had a grip. Just watching them kiss broke my heart. Eventually he started to kiss back. I knew he didn't want to kiss her but it just hurt so badly do see him kissing back. I ran away not being able to watch anymore of the torture. Fabian must have heard. me slammed the door because I heard him scream at Mara, Patricia and Joy once more.

"Nina what's wrong?" I heard amber asked me as I grabbed my bag with tears in my eyes and ran out the back of the restaurant.

I just sat in my normal spot outside the door hoping no one would find me. Soon the door open and I saw Fabian running his fingers through his hair and he had tears in his eyes. I looked around the corner quickly but I accidently knocked over a trash can revealing myself. I ran around the restaurant to the front quickly hoping Fabian would see me. Once I got to the front I sat down and bawled my eyes out.

"Nina Please come out I know you're around here." I heard him said between sobs. I started to walk out of my spot with my head down to hind my face.

"I'm right here Fabes. " I muttered softly causing him to turn his head so he could see me. He ran up to me and tried to hug me but I moved.

"Neens what's wrong?" He asked like nothing happened.

"Oh just I just saw you making you with your sister's best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Neens, she kissed me and I tried to pull away but I couldn't."

"I know but you kissed back."

"Neens, I'm so sorry I didn't know please forgive me."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW NOT TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL WHILE YOU WERE DATING ANOTHER ONE!" I screamed at him as I started to punch his chest.

"Neens, she kissed me! I'm really sorry I love you!" He claimed.

"I know you're sorry and I love you too but I think we need to take a break for a little bite."

"But then Joy gets want she wants and we with be miserable."

"I know but I just don't want to drama or the pain of her trying to take you away from me," I said as I cried even harder. He hugged and started to rub my back softly in circles. "I just love you so much!"

"I love you too Neens." he said as he lifted my chin and kissed me softly. The spark was still there and I still love him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just was really upset." He smiled and kissed me passionately I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss him.

**I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry for not updating! BTW go check out the story I'm doing with Fashionlyobsessed! **

**-Katy Random **


End file.
